


Visions and wolfs

by Animemadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemadhatter/pseuds/Animemadhatter
Summary: When Sirius and his family are invited to send three months at the lupin house the last thing he expected was to fall in love and why is lily looking at him like that





	1. 1

"Sirius, Regulus come down here" the two boys in question look at each other from across the table which they were playing cards on "mothers being nice, somethings up" Regulus said standing up from his chair, he was shortly followed by Sirius who stretched and grinned "better not ruin it then, come on" he then left the room not checking if his brother was following him and jogged down the stairs and into the sitting room, where his mother sat with a letter in her hand, a shit eating grin on her face.  
Sirius waited till his brother was by his side before entering the room properly "you called mother?" Her eyes snap to her sons and her grin widened "yes I did Sirius" she said with a sickening sweet tone that didn't seem natural coming from her lips "we have all been invited to spent the next 3 months at the lupin house hold" Sirius and Regulus shared a look "the lupin house hold is run by the late mr and miss lupin son, remus is his name, this is good opportunity to get your cousin Andromeda a husband worthy of our family" Sirius at this had to hid his grin _'Andromeda already got a husband'_ he thought and continue to look at his mother "you are both to go pack now as we leave tomorrow" she then stood up and walk past both her son and up the stairs the purple dress she was wearing swished as she went. Sirius turned to his brother "what do you think Reg?" He asked when he saw the calculating look on his face "why would we suddenly be invited to a house we don't know, somethings off" he continued "I don't know Siri, it could just be that they what the right contact, or maybe they want to marry one of the girls to have a hand into the family value" Sirius shrugged "well we'll find out when we get there won't we, come on Reg lets get packed" he bugged his brother and followed his mother upstairs.

**at the lupin house hold**

"Are you _sure_ these are the right people lily" Remus said a worried look making him look a lot older then he was "Remus when have my visions _ever_ been wrong" lily said and the man sat next to her nodded his head "she hasn't been wrong yet Remus, it's got to be one of them" he said smiling at his long time friend "i know that James, it just... That family doesn't have the best record you know that" Remus said then looked around the room "where's Peter they're usually here for this kind of thing" "they're teaching Harry how to plant flowers, and nice try at changing the subject Rem" Remus sighed and rubbed the side of his face "I just can't believe what you saw in your vision lils, I mean who could love me with my condition" at this James stood up and draped an arm across his shoulders "we love you Rem, condition and all, and even if lily pads is wrong, we will still be here no matter what, you know why" Remus shook his head "because your our friend unconditional Remeboo" he laughed at the name his friend gave him "that's difference your my friends, your supposed to love me" he said then shook off James and walked towards the door "I gonna go see what Pete and Harry are up to" he said and left.

  
"He's gonna fall in love hard" lily said smiling at her husband who frowned "and if it doesn't work we'll all be here to pick up the pieces" there was a sudden change in his eyes and he pulled out his wand "I'm no longer feeling like a man now" he swished his wand and his t-shirt and jeans turned in to a light blue dress "that better" lily laughed at her now wife and stood up rapping her arms around her "I love you James" she kissed her straight on the lips before pulling away and smiling "want to help me make cookies?" She asked as James face lit up "yay cookies!" She pulled away from lily and ran out the room, lily sighed "I swear I have two three year olds" she mudded and followed James out of the room at a slower pace.

 

**the next day**

 

The ride to the lupin house had been a long one, well they had to travel from London to east Wales in the morning traffic. Right now they were driving up a path that looked long forgotten, up to a large old house in the middle of nowhere, they had lest the last town two miles ago and hadn't see anyone else since.

  
Sirius nudged Regulus in the stomach and pointed out the window "look at that Reg, it's got to be about half the size of Buckingham" he said and Regulus leaned over hi to get a better look "I wonder how many roams they have" he said, their mother who was sat across from them reached over and waked they heads "be quiet, and when we get there act unimpressed" she said and turned her nose up "we want to make a good impression and show just why we are held so highly" Sirius rolled his eyes "yes mother" both he and Regulus said, he smiled at his little brother and turned back to looking out the window as they approached the house, it look well kept and the gardener as well, they were decorations with bright flowers and fruit trees, there were also berry bushes lining the path up to the house and inside the round about just outside, Sirius could tell they grow all they own food and properly had a store room full of ingredients.

  
The car stop just out side the doors to the house, where a man or they looked like a man as he had a bit of a girly face and the top he had on was pink and where those girl jeans with mousey hair, stood, he rushed down as soon as the car stop and opened the door, both boys waited as they mother climbed out first her large old fashioned blue dress making it a bit hard, once she was out Sirius pushed Regulus towards the door laughing as he half fell half jumped out the door "really Reg you must stop being so clumsy" he said as he stepped out of the door as well, the man was trying to suppress his amused smile, as he lent his hand to Regulus to help him up and then closed the door, and opened the back to get out they cases his eyes widen at the amount of cases and he turned towards the house, he cupped his hands around his mouth "James come help me with these!" It took a second till a black man with a blue top, jeans and glasses came running out jumping down the stairs and in front of the other man "yes wormtail old buddy old pal" the man 'wormtail' sighed and pointed at the bags, James look back and forth a few times before picking about 5 up and running inside 'wormtail' turned back towards us and offed a smile, "if you'd like to follow me, miss black, mr black, mr black" he said and walked up the stairs as James came running back out towards the car again, his mother followed up the stairs her nose held high, as he and Regulus shared a look before following they mother and the man, Sirius pause to smile at James as he ran passed before entering the house.

  
Once in side they were greeted with the sight of a young woman with red hair and a freckle covered face, a young boy who father was obvious the man outside stood behind her, he cowered when he caught sight of Sirius's mother which made her smile "hello I'm lily the house cook and maid" she turn to 'wormtail' "this is Peter they are the gardener and the person who does the weekly runs in to town so if you want any from town just tell Peter" just then James came running in with the last 5 bags, lily pointed at him "that's my husband James, he's the handyman round here want anything fixing ask him" she then pulled the young boy out from behind her "and this is Harry my son" Harry then ran straight at his father who picked him up and walked away "Peter go make sure they don't blow the house up, I'll take the guests to see master lupin" Peter nodded and jogged after Harry and James, lily smiled at them, before turning round "please follow me to the sitting room" she then took off, they followed in a room which had blue wallpaper with white and black stars, there was a very old looking book case filled with leather bound books, there was three softer's all of purple colour and like everything else in the room were old but in good condition, there was a crack and Sirius turned to see a large fire was on with a tall man wearing a jumper and black jeans stood next to it, "master lupin I brought the guest as you asked" the man jumped slightly and turn around till Sirius could seen his face, light brown hair fell over his face, which had a couple of scars running across it "thank you lily, if you wild have a seat" he gestured to the softer's they mother sat down on the closest one her dress not allowing her sons to sit on the same one, not that they would anyway.

  
"Mr lupin..." He stopped their mother from talking "please call me Remus, mr lupin makes me feel old" he smiled "especially when I think me and your oldest son are around the same age no?" This made Sirius look up Remus looked way older the 20 "I believe you are, but unlike my son you are the master of this house" Remus laughed "not really without lily James and Peter there wouldn't be a house, they run the house all I do is pay the bills and at the odd time babysit Harry" he smiled "miss black..." His mother stop Remus "if I have to call you Remus you call me walburga" he nodded and Sirius made a light gagging noise which he covered with a cough, when his mother looked pointedly at him "well anyway mi.. Walburga I ask you here because well you family lives in the middle of London and I figured it would be nice for your family to get out of the city and after all the work you do, you could use a brake no?" Just as she was about to answer the door flew open and Peter ran in "Remus buckberk and padfoot have gotten out and are tearing up the plants!" Remus jumped up and ran to Peters side "please wait here this should only take a minute or two, come on Peter" he then left as Peter was about to complain but seemed thought better of it and ran back after Remus.

  
Once they where gone Sirius jumped up and walked over to the window and looked out, two large dogs were running around the garden, one with black fur and the other with brown and white fur, Regulus joined him a second later just as Remus, Peter and James came running out and began chasing the dogs around a small section of the garden, till Remus stop to catch his breath and the black dog ran straight at him, and jumped onto him knocking him to the ground, the other dog stop and turned in the same direction, staring for a moment as James and Pete snuck up behind it and jumped as the dog ran towards Remus and the other dog jumping on top of the both of them, leaving Peter and James in a pile on the floor.

  
Both Sirius and Regulus were laughing at the display going on out side whilst they mother was sat not moving "Sirius, Regulus sit down and wait from mr lupin to return" both boys know what would happen if mother was disobey, so they both sat down still smiling at what they had see out side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistakes also racist comments by walburga you have been warned

**takes place with Peter, Remus and James once they get outside**

Remus ran into the kitchen with Peter a few paces behind, James was stood at the door, ready to go out while lily was holding Harry giving him his lunch "ready to take on some very unpleasant beast's Remus?" James asked a sly grin edge on his face Remus rolled his eyes, "come on let's get on with it" Remus said and James opened the door, he rushed out followed closely by Remus, Peter took a few deep breaths before following.  
Once out side they could see padfoot, a large black dog, with Buck break a slightly smaller but not by much dog with brown and white fur, where recking havoc, several plant had been dug up and masseuse, Remus look at the other two "I'll take pads you two take Buck" he then took off towards the black dog, who seeing him coming, ran in the opposite direction, Remus sighed and continue to chase the dog. He caught Peter and James attempts to catch Buck and designed that he was make much more progress then they where.

He stop to catch his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by padfoot, who turned and ran straight at him, jumping at his chest knocking him to the ground, a few seconds later more weight was added to his chest, two large wet tongues attacked his face, laughers echoed above him as both dogs were torn off his chest, he looked up to see James and Peter laughing as they, hold the dogs by the thick black collars and began to drag them away as Remus got up, only he felt a bit different. He looked down at his chest "shit my binder broke" he thought, pulling at his jumper slightly as he made his way back into the kitchen, "mooee" Harry babel as he entered "hi harry, hi lily" lily tried and failed to stop her laughter from escaping when she saw the stage of him, "pads and Buck jump you again didn't they" he gave lily a look, and then pointed at his chest "my binder broke I have to change it, do me a favour and keep our guest entertained for a couple minutes would you, I'll take harry" he said, lily nodded and handed Harry over "ok but don't blame me if there's three dead bodies in there when you get back" Remus laughed and took off up the kitchen stair. 

*Sirius*

The maid, lily Sirius though her name was, walked into the room "I'm sorry, but master Lupin has had to go change his clothes, he will be back in a minute" she said and stood near the door, clearly not comfortable with the situation, judging from his mothers look she wasn't even, "so um lily was it" she nodded "just how long have you worked here?" Sirius look straight at lily when he asked this, she placed her hand on her chin and and tilled her head "well I've known master Lupin since our school days, him and my husband are very good friends" she said and Sirius was about to ask her another question when his mother cut in "your husband is of foreign descent am I wrong?" Lily's eyes narrowed slightly "you are correct miss" she said, Sirius knew where this was going and sent lily a guilty look "well it's no wonder that this is pity job you have" his mother remarked "are you saying that, the only reason I work here is because master lupin pity's me!" She looked just about ready to murder.   
However before she could make a move, Remus enter the holding Harry, he looked at lily and then at their mother, who had a very satisfied look on her face, again Sirius sent a guilty look towards lily and then to Remus. Remus handed lily Harry and whisper in lily ear, she nodded and walked out the room.  
Remus turned toward Sirius mother his head down slightly "miss black, I'm asking nicely here, do not insulted the people who live here, year round or else", Sirius look at his mother and could see the victories look in her eyes fade "I didn't mean to offend, it was only a question and I was curious about the answers" Sirius looked back at Remus, as he lifted his head to look straight into his mother eye's "please do not such question again" was all he said.   
His head turned towards the old grandfather clock "it's nearly 5 o'clock, I'll have James show you to your room" he then turn and placed his hand on the door "oh and if you need anything the house has a bell system, James will explain" he opened the door and left.  
James appeared a few minutes later "hi I'm suppose to show you, your rooms now" Sirius and Regulus and were about to walked over, when their mother cleared her throat and held out her hand, Sirius gave Regulus a light push, he sent a look at Sirius before taking his mothers hand and lightly pulling her up, she stood up and gave a sound of approval at Regulus as Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at James, who smiled amused at the hole scene.   
The four of them made there way upstairs in complete silence, James leading followed by Sirius then Walburga and lastly (and in Sirius opinion leased not that he'd voice that..) Regulus.


End file.
